


First Day of Forever

by whisperedstory



Series: Geraskier Holiday Fics [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedstory/pseuds/whisperedstory
Summary: Geralt is sitting on the couch and Ciri is curled up in the overstuffed armchair, a mug clutched between her hands as she looks at him with slightly too-wide eyes."Did I interrupt something?" Jaskier asks, amused."No, of course not," Ciri says, a little too quickly, while Geralt just grunts his denial."Ah, I see," Jaskier says. "Do I need to worry? Are you two scheming? Planning to take over the world, perhaps?"----Ciri isn't the only one getting a surprise on Christmas Day.sequel toTime for Change is Here
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Holiday Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038057
Comments: 25
Kudos: 370





	First Day of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [dancing_adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift) <3

Jaskier unlocks the door to their apartment. For a second, he hears a murmur of voices that quickly fall completely silent. Raising his eyebrows, Jaskier takes his time peeling himself out of his coat, scarf and gloves. His hat and boots are last before he pads into the open kitchen and living-room space.

Geralt is sitting on the couch and Ciri is curled up in the overstuffed armchair, a mug clutched between her hands as she looks at him with slightly too-wide eyes.

"Did I interrupt something?" Jaskier asks, amused.

"No, of course not," Ciri says, a little too quickly, while Geralt just grunts his denial.

"Ah, I see," Jaskier says. "Do I need to worry? Are you two scheming? Planning to take over the world, perhaps?"

"You're confusing me with yourself," Geralt says. He gets up, hand brushing over the top of Ciri's head as he passes the armchair. He presses a swift peck on Jaskier's lips. "How was your meeting?"

"Very good," Jaskier says and beams at him. "It's pretty much a done deal."

"Does that mean you can tell me who the artist is?" Ciri asks hopefully. She's been trying to weedle a name out of him ever since Jaskier told her and Geralt that he's been approached about writing a couple of songs for a pretty well-known new artist. In truth, he's been dying to share it with Ciri as much as she's been dying to figure the name out, because Jaskier knows she adores Priscilla and is going to be so excited.

Jaskier glances at Ciri over Geralt's shoulder and wags his finger at her. "You know I can't name any names, it's all very hush-hush still, so don't even keep trying to get me to share my secrets, missy," he says. "But it's going to be amazing."

Geralt smiles and kisses his temple. "Proud of you," he murmurs, and Jaskier feels his cheeks heat up with how much those soft words please him. 

"You two are so sappy," Ciri complains and stands up. "I'm going to go do some homework. Call me when dinner gets here."

Geralt hums and Jaskier waits until Ciri has vanished into her room before he leans more firmly into Geralt and places another kiss to his lips. "You ordered takeaway?"

"Hmm. Wasn't sure when you'd be home," Geralt says, winding his arms around him. He nuzzles Jaskier's jaw. "Are you going to tell me who the artist is?"

"Darling, even if I did, you wouldn't know who it is anyway because you don't listen to music from this century," Jaskier teases. "Are _you_ going to tell me what your and Ciri's secret is?"

Geralt stiffens a little, just for a second, and then makes a dismissive noise. "We don't have a secret," he says. 

"Oh, alright. You keep yours, I keep mine," Jaskier says and pulls away. "As long as it's nothing I have to worry about?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You haven't accidentally shrunk any of my clothes in the washer, have you?" Jaskier asks. "Not accidentally bought another horse?"

"How do you accidentally buy a horse?"

"I don't know. How do you accidentally shrink clothes in the washer? There are instructions right there on the tags, dear," Jaskier counters.

Geralt huffs. "That was over two years ago, Jask."

"It was my favorite sweater."

"You say that about all of your sweaters," Geralt says and rolls his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I get attached to all of them," Jaskier replies. "All of my clothes are very special and dear to me. I don't take lightly to someone ruining them."

"One sweater. Two years ago," Geralt says, exasperation clear in his voice. He steps closer to Jaskier again, winding his arms back around him and nipping at his jaw. "How about we move on from the topic, hmm? We should celebrate your success instead."

"Celebrate how?" Jaskier asks and tilts his head towards Geralt for a kiss, which he promptly receives. He curls his arms around Geralt's neck, slips his fingers into his hair, and groans softly into the kiss. Geralt pulls him closer, kisses him more deeply, and Jaskier feels the beginning tingle of arousal low in his stomach.

The buzz of their doorbell makes them jump apart and Jaskier gives a breathless laugh. 

"Right," he says. "Dinner. Child."

Geralt grunts and steals another quick kiss. "Later," he promises.

"Later," Jaskier agrees and smiles.

  
*  


Jaskier curls his fingers into the pillow and stifles a loud moan as Geralt pushes into him. 

"Fuck," he pants. "Fuck, darling, I love the way you celebrate things."

Geralt huffs out a laugh, leaning over Jaskier and nuzzling his neck. "Good?"

"Yes. Fuck, yes. Always," Jaskier says and groans when Geralt sinks the rest of the way into him, until his hips are pressed flush against Jaskier's ass. Geralt stills then, fingers squeezing Jaskier's hips. 

"Need a moment?"

"Hmm," Jaskier hums, and Geralt sighs and kisses the side of his neck and his jaw. Jaskier takes a deep breath and forces his muscles to relax, the slight burn of the intrusion slowly ebbing away. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to this, how big and thick Geralt is, how full he makes Jaskier feel, and he hopes he doesn't. Hopes this never stops being anything short of amazing and breath-taking, never makes him feel anything less than claimed and owned and loved.

"Jask," Geralt mumbles, his tone just a little strained.

Jaskier smiles and shifts experimentally. "Move, love," he says, and Geralt groans before he's even done anything. He pulls back, just a little, and then rolls his hips forward again, sinking back in, and they both moan at the sensation. 

Jaskier tries his best to not be too loud, something he has had to learn since Ciri moved in with them. He buries his face in the pillow when it becomes too much, when it starts feeling too damn good, Geralt thrusting into him just right. Geralt muffles his own noises in Jaskier's neck, biting and kissing and panting into his skin.

"Jask. Jask," he murmurs, and Jaskier will never get over how he sounds when they fuck, so wrecked and awed, like Jaskier is the best fucking thing in the world. Tonight, even more so than usual—his movements are just a little more desperate, his voice just a little needier, strung-tight, and Jaskier can't explain why it makes his chest ache so much. 

"Love you. Geralt, love you," he groans, and Geralt mumbles something into his skin that Jaskier knows means he loves him, too, and he turns his head, suddenly feeling like he's going to die if Geralt doesn't kiss him. Geralt does, kisses him deep and almost sloppy, while covering Jaskier's hands with his and squeezing them tightly as he continues to rut into Jaskier until the fire in Jaskier's belly spreads, the pleasure coursing down his back and making him shudder as he comes with a cry that is muffled by Geralt's lips.

After, with the window cracked open and the blankets pulled up around them, Jaskier buries his face in the curve of Geralt's neck. "That was a very good celebration."

"Hmm."

Jaskier stays where he is for another moment before lifting his head. He peers down at Geralt in the dim light of the room and cups his face, rubbing his thumb over Geralt's cheek. "Everything's okay, right? You're acting a bit off tonight."

"Everything's fine," Geralt assures him and draws him into another kiss. "Perfect." 

"Hmm. Alright," Jaskier says and rests his head back on Geralt's shoulder with a smile. 

  
*  


The last couple of weeks before Christmas pass a lot quicker with a teenager in the house than they did before, Jaskier realizes. Jaskier hasn't talked to his family since he was eighteen and came out to them and so for years, Christmas was a pretty depressing time of the year for him, even when he was invited to spend the holidays with friends and their families. It wasn't until he started dating Geralt and things between them turned serious very fast that he started to enjoy the holidays again, but Geralt and his own family don't make a big deal out of Christmas either, so it's been a pretty chill affair these past few years. With Ciri in the house, both he and Geralt try harder to make the season festive. Jaskier over-indulges in decoration and bakes more cookies than they'll ever be able to eat and they get a tree that's so tall it almost brushes against the ceiling. 

They let Ciri decide what they will have for dinner on Christmas Eve and of course she goes all out, so there are several trips to the store and hours of prepping and, despite a few minor mishaps, Jaskier feels quite proud of himself by the time they set the table. Dinner looks and smells good, their tree looks gorgeous all lit up, and Ciri has put together a Christmas playlist that has been on in the background since almost noon. Jaskier had been a little worried about how Ciri would handle the holiday, but so far she's been doing okay. She'd only cried once, when Pavetta's favorite song came on, and Jaskier had hugged her for a good five minutes, letting her hide her face in his shoulder until she felt a little better. 

Dinner is a rousing success and all three of them are quite proud of what they pulled off—it might not be a gourmet dinner, but given that none of them cook a lot, it's pretty damn good.

"The Christmas pudding is amazing, Ciri," Jaskier says, once he's finished off the last bit. "Feel free to make this every year."

Ciri beams at him. "It's not bad, right?" she agrees, sounding quite proud of herself, and Jaskier nods. "The turkey was really good, too. My favorite part of dinner."

"Thank you," Jaskier says and then looks at Geralt with a sweet smile. "And you diced everything the way I told you to wonderfully, my dear." 

"Are you patronizing me?" Geralt asks.

"Only a little," Jaskier says and pats his arm, and Ciri snickers.

They clean the table together, putting all the left-overs in containers to take to Vesemir's tomorrow when they head out to spend the day with Geralt's family, and Jaskier suggests going on a walk around the neighborhood to look at all the decorations and stretch their legs a little. 

They bundle up and head out, and Jaskier hooks his arm around Geralt's and briefly rests his cheek against his shoulder as Ciri points out the display of lights in one of the apartments across the street.

They pass a family of four, obviously also out on a post-dinner walk and taking in the lights in the windows. The kids are both still toddlers, and Ciri might be a teenager, but Jaskier feels an odd sense of kinship with the parents as they nod hello and wish each other a Merry Christmas. As much as he joked about it a few weeks ago and denied that he was a parental figure in Ciri's life now, he knows it's not true, and the holiday season more than anything has made that apparent to him. It's no longer just Geralt and him—it's the three of them now, and the thought makes Jaskier's heart ache in the best way possible. They're his family, Geralt and Ciri.

Jaskier sighs a little at the thought and Geralt glances at him, eyebrows raised in question. Jaskier gives him a smile and tightens his grip on Geralt's arm for a brief second, a silent _I'm good_.

They curl up on the couch together when they get back home and watch a movie before heading to bed. 

Curled up with Geralt, Jaskier worms his cold feet between Geralt's and smiles at Geralt's displeased grunt.

"I think," he starts, "maybe we should start looking for a house."

"Hmm?"

Jaskier reaches out blindly, hand finding Geralt's arm. "A house," he repeats, the idea sounding even more appealing now that he's voiced it. "This apartment is great. I love this apartment and you and I've had a great life here. But it's not just the two of us anymore and maybe we need a bit more space." 

"You want to buy a house," Geralt repeats.

"We've been doing quite well; we can swing a house," Jaskier points out. "And Ciri hasn't complained, but her room is a bit cramped. And let's not even talk about our office—I know I basically forced you out of that one to make room for all of my stuff."

"I don't mind," Geralt says. "But… a house wouldn't be bad."

"It wouldn't be," Jaskier agrees. "We could have a backyard! And oh, maybe I could start gardening."

" _You_ want to _garden_?" Geralt asks with a snort.

"Well. I'll read up on gardening and make you do all the dirty work," Jaskier amends and Geralt laughs softly.

"Sounds more like it," he says and presses a kiss to Jaskier's forehead. "We can talk to Ciri about it." 

Jaskier nods and yawns. "Sounds good," he says and snuggles closer, a smile on his face as his eyes start to droop. "Love you." 

"You too, Jask," Geralt replies in a murmur.

  
*  


They're sitting between wrapping paper and emptied boxes, all three of them in their pajamas. Ciri is wearing the locket and Jaskier's eyes burn a little every time he sees her fingers stray to it, touching it. 

"There's one more present," Geralt says in a quiet murmur.

Jaskier looks around, not spying another box. "Where?"

Geralt gets up onto his knees and shuffles forward, and Jaskier snorts as he vanishes half under the tree to reach for something. The sound dies on his lips when Geralt sits back with a small, square box in his hands, wrapped in red paper. 

Jaskier's eyes widen and he silently tells himself it's not what he thinks it is. 

He accepts the present from Geralt.

"Open it," Geralt says softly. Jaskier meets his eyes and Geralt is smiling, but he looks _nervous_. Jaskier briefly looks at Ciri too and she's biting her lower lip, grinning, and Jaskier's heart starts racing.

He peels the wrapping paper off and looks at the black ring box nestled inside.

"Geralt," he breathes.

Geralt takes the box and flips it open, revealing a ring, and Jaskier thinks his hands are shaking a little.

Geralt clears his throat. "Jaskier. Will you marry me?"

"Oh," Jaskier says thickly and blinks as his eyes become wet. " _Geralt_."

"Hmm."

Jaskier swallows and he wants to say yes so badly, wants to tackle Geralt and demand he slip the ring onto his finger and never take it off again. But he hesitates. "This is not… because of the conversation we had after buying Ciri's locket, right? I didn't make you feel like you had to, did I?"

"I bought this a while ago," Geralt says and he's starting to look really nervous.

"Gods, Jaskier, just say yes already," Ciri quips. 

Jaskier lets out a laugh and sniffs, nodding. "Yes," he says and then throws himself at Geralt, almost making them both topple over. "Yes, yes, _yes._ "

Geralt wraps his arms around him, holding him tight and burying his face in Jaskier's neck. Jaskier listens to him take a couple of deep breaths, obviously calming himself down, and Jaskier gives him a moment before he pulls back with a grin and holds his hand up between them.

"Put it on," he says gleefully.

Geralt hums, a small smile on his lips. He gets the ring out of the box and takes Jaskier's hand in his as he slips the ring onto his finger. A tear slips down Jaskier's cheek and then another and he sniffles.

"I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into just now, you ridiculous, wonderful man," he says. "Because you're never getting rid of me now."

"I think I'm okay with that," Geralt says, and Jaskier beams at him.

"Ciri," he says, not taking his eyes off Geralt. "Close your eyes, because I need to kiss Geralt breathless now and I know you hate witnessing that."

Ciri groans and Jaskier laughs as he leans forward and kisses Geralt soundly, as Geralt wraps his arms around his hips and pulls him closer against him in his lap. For Ciri's sake, Jaskier doesn't drag the kiss out for as long as he wants to, but there'll be time for that later.

For now, he settles for a short kiss before he pulls back again, grinning at Geralt who smiles back at him. "Ciri, you can look again," he says. "I'm done kissing my _fiancé_." 

"Good," Ciri says and snorts. "Can I come hug you now?"

Jaskier turns and opens his arms to her. "Come here, you," he says and Ciri laughs and joins them. For a moment, the three of them sit together, hugging, and Geralt presses a kiss to the top of Ciri's hair, still smiling. 

His family, Jaskier thinks fondly, and holds them a little more tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me: [twitter](https://twitter.com/whispered_story) | [tumblr](https://whispered-story.tumblr.com/)


End file.
